conejo de chocolate
by Road-chan
Summary: es dia del amor y la amistad, una exelente fecha para regalarle al mas serio exorcista un lindo conejo de chocolate


Hola! Vengo solo de rápido a entregar un fic por el día del amor y la amistad n.n aunque tengo horrores de tarea que hacer no podía dejar pasar esta fecha sin algún fic XD

Bueno D. gray-man no me pertenece, hago esto solo por diversión, este es un fic yaoi por cierto así que ya sabes, si no te gustan solo no lo leas.

En uno de los cuartos de la orden se llevaba a cabo una reunión secreta de alta confidencialidad

-¿entonces el golpe será mañana?-pregunto krory en susurros, pues a pesar de que la puerta estaba cerrada no querían correr ningún riesgo de que orejas indiscretas los escucharan

-así es-Lenalee sonrió malévolamente-todo debe salir perfecto-

-¿estamos seguros que no tendremos problemas por esto?-Miranda se retorció las manos, ella había querido participar pero aun así su timidez natural no la abandonaba

-no te preocupes Miranda-san – respondió Allen-será muy divertido-

-entonces todos desacuerdo, los quiero a las 5:00 de la tarde en el comedor-ordeno Lenalee dando por terminada la reunión

º-º-º-º-º 5:00 pm, comedor-º-º-º-º-º-º

Todos se movían afanosamente por la cocina, Allen sacaba cacerola tras cacerola, Miranda encendía la estufa y Lenalee sacaba barras de chocolate mientras krory vigilaba que nadie entrara a la cocina

Minutos más tarde tenían ya varios litros de chocolate

-muy bien-la voz de Lenalee sonó satisfecha-fase dos-

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º6:00 pm, pasillo de los dormitorios-º-º-º-º-º-º

-¿no se irá a despertar con todo esto?-pregunto Miranda observando nerviosa cada extremo de los pasillos

-nop, Allen-kun se encargo de darle amablemente pastillas para dormir esta mañana, tendremos tiempo suficiente –respondió la china, ambas se callaron al escuchar pasos

Pronto krory y Allen legaron junto a ellas cargando aun pelirrojo, el cual estaba completamente dormido, Lenalee abrió la puerta y lo metieron dentro de la habitación

-chicas a lo suyo, y procuren no mirar a la cama-advirtió Allen con una sonrisa traviesa

-lo van a dejar des…des…des…-la cara e Miranda enrojeció violentamente, su voz luchando por salir

-no Miranda-san, le dejaremos los bóxers –la calmo Allen aunque la exorcista aun parecía al borde del desmallo

-krory ve a la entrada, si llega antes distráelo como puedas-ordeno Lenalee mientras dejaba una mochila enorme en el suelo y comenzaba a sacar varios objetos

º-º-º-º-º-º-7:00 pm, entrada de la orden-º-º-º-º-º-º

Un alto exorcista de largo cabello negro entraba a la orden

-kanda-san espere –krory se apresuro hacia él, kanda lo miro molesto-yo…yo… ¿que tal le fue en la misión?-

El espadachín le dio la espalda molesto y siguió caminando en dirección a su habitación, mientras krory se golpeaba mentalmente, ¿qué clase de pregunta tonta era esa?

-kanda-san espere –le grito y volvió a correr tras el

º-º-º-º-º-º7:00 pm, cuarto de kanda-º-º-º-º-º-

-creo que ya está listo-murmuro Lenalee satisfecha-ahora podemos..-

-ESPERE KANDA-SAN, ¿SEGURO QUE NO QUIERE MIRAR LA NUEVA VAJILLA DE JERRY? LE ENCANTARA-los gritos de krory se escuchaban fácilmente por todo el pasillo y los tres exorcistas se quedaron petrificados al oírlos

-¡demonios! ¿Y ahora como salimos de aquí?- Allen miro a todos lados buscando una salida alterna

-AAAHHHH!-

-¡LO SIENTO KANDA-SAN! ¡PENSE QUE HABIA UNA ABEJA!-

¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA!-rugió kanda, los tres chicos salieron corriendo del cuarto encontrándose con un kanda tirado en el suelo bocabajo y al vampiro encima de él tapándole los ojos

-vámonos-Allen comenzó a correr con las chicas siguiéndolo, Lenalee tomo a krory del cuello de su saco y lo arrastro con ellos alejándolo del furioso espadachín

Kanda se levanto indignado, de no ser porque ya estaba lo suficientemente fastidiado lo perseguiría pero decidió dejarlo por la paz

Entro a su cuarto y al prender la luz quedo mudo de la impresión

Era como una explosión de rojo, el piso estaba cubierto de pétalos de rosa, en las paredes habían corazones y cuidos pegados, arriba de su cama se encontraba un cartel donde se leía "feliz san Valentín kanda" y en su cama, entre almohadones rosas y rojos, una extraña figura estaba recostada

Al acercarse y verlo mejor su rostro se tiño de rojo, la extraña figura no era otra cosa sino Lavi, cubierto de chocolate, una simpática diadema con orejas de conejo adornaba su cabeza

-baka usagi-murmuro kanda acariciando la mejilla del pelirrojo, este despertó y lo miro poniendo un gesto de confusión

-¿Yuu-chan? ¿Que haces en mi cuarto? –le pregunto, aunque pronto se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba-¡KYAAA! PERO COMO?-

-no sé, pero creo que es un excelente regalo-dijo el espadachín subiendo a la cama con una sonrisa lujuriosa extendiéndose en su rostro-y no pienso desaprovecharlo-

º-º-º-º-º-º-º7:30 pm, habitación de Lenalee-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-en vista de que no hay gritos ni persecuciones parece que a kanda le gusto su regalo-

-te lo dije, esos dos solo necesitaban un pequeño empujón para estar juntos-los ojitos grises de Allen brillaron emocionados

-que bueno que fue pequeño ¿que será un gran empujón para ustedes? –pregunto krory divertido, los dos jóvenes solo sonrieron mirándose de forma cómplice

El pobre vampiro ni sospechaba del "pequeño empujón" que tenían planeado para él.

¿Quién no quiere a un lindo conejo de chocolate como ese en su cama de regalo XD? Bueno solo me resta decir ¡feliz dia del amor y la amistad!

Dejen un review y tengan un lindo conejo de cocholate…bueno eso si kanda me deja darselos


End file.
